


драбблы по аокаге

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	1. на ключ "заброшенный склад"

Последние три сотни метров Кагами шел наугад, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы крепче прижать скомканную футболку к дырке в плече. В глазах мелькали черные точки, а ткань футболки с каждым шагом промокала все больше. И было непонятно, то ли уши закладывает, то ли погоня действительно отстает.

Потом он споткнулся о что-то мягкое и упал. Сцепив зубы, заставил себя подняться и прошел еще несколько шагов вперед, пока не уткнулся в угол.

Все. Откладывать нельзя больше. Надо уже перевязать плечо. Кагами сполз по прохладной ребристой стенке. Кажется, контейнер какой-то. Мягкое – ткань, вроде брезента. Кагами на всякий случай подтянул ее к себе: наверняка на том месте, где он упал, осталась кровь.

Последним усилием он сложил футболку заново и примотал к плечу остатками рубашки.

Теперь стоило подумать, как выбираться. Пиздец, как обидно, два месяца продержаться в банде под прикрытием и попасться в самый последний момент, едва добыв нужную информацию. Еще обиднее – подохнуть, так и не передав ее. Помощи снаружи можно было не ждать – средств связи никаких, и центр понятия не имеет, где сейчас Кагами. Впрочем – Кагами криво усмехнулся – он и сам понятия не имел, где оказался. Заброшенный склад какой-то.

Мысли уплывали и растворялись в подступающей слабости. Думать было тяжело. Кагами ткнул себя кулаком в плечо, чтобы боль помогла прийти в сознание, и тут же глухо застонал.

Не расслабляйся, идиот. Думай. Когда все завертелось, было пять. Еще час они играли в догонялки. Значит, до темноты еще два часа. Или три. Три надежнее. Значит, через три часа он выходит, двигается к реке, а от нее вверх по течению. А там… там Фукусима… станция…

Кагами очнулся от того, что его трясли за плечо.

– Эй, эй, живой? – знакомый злой и встревоженный шепот раздался над самым ухом.

– А? Уже стемнело? – Кагами дернулся и зашипел от боли.

– Живой! – тот же громкий шепот уже в сторону.

– Мне надо к реке. – Кагами попытался встать.

– Ну пойдем к реке. – Аомине подставил плечо.

И тут до Кагами дошло.

– Ты не глюк?

– За глюка получишь в глаз, – обиделся Аомине и заворчал, что Кагами – неблагодарная тварь, его спасают, а он обзывается, и вообще не рад. Точно – не глюк.

– А зачем мы тогда к реке? – План же его теперь не нужен, раз спасают. Мысли в голове все еще путались.

– Лодка там ждет.

– А. Я думал, вы на вертолете.

В голове замелькали бессвязные кадры какого-то кино – джунгли и взлетающий вертолет, выстрелы из пулемета и ленты с патронами. Вот это спасение. Следом осенило:

– А как вы меня нашли?

– По жратве, – усмехнулся Аомине. – Где тебя еще найти можно.

Какой еще жратве? Он не ел с обеда. Кагами недоуменно посмотрел на Аомине.

– Склад продуктовый, – пояснил тот, закатывая глаза.


	2. на ключ "серфинг"

– Не пойдешь? – Кагами щурится на солнце, разглядывая концы удочек.  
Дайки делает вид, что очень занят, перекладывая наживку.  
– Ну, может, попробуешь еще раз? Я взял твою доску.  
Дайки поднимает взгляд. Гидрокостюм плотно обтягивает фигуру Кагами, подчеркивая каждый мускул. Жалко, снимать его замучаешься, а то бы можно было попробовать соблазнить на секс.  
Впрочем, Дайки не уверен, что Кагами соблазнится. Иногда кажется, что в серфинге для него больше кайфа, чем даже в сексе.  
В чем кайф, Дайки понимает, сам пробовал стоять на доске. Круто, конечно. Проблема в том, что это в баскет можно играть с Кагами вместе. И сексом заниматься тоже – вместе. А вот серфить вместе никак не получается.  
Там, на волне, Кагами совсем другой, словно и не человек больше, а часть океана, вода перетекающая из одной формы в другую. И он больше не принадлежит Дайки полностью, а делиться Дайки не любит.  
– Я идиот, что ли, в ледяную воду лезть? – ворчит Дайки.  
– Значит, идиот я?  
Дайки смотрит на Кагами так, чтобы тому сразу стало ясно: да, кто бы сомневался, – и Кагами смеется и идет к воде.  
А Дайки собирает удочки и контейнеры с наживкой и забирается на пирс. Деревянный пирс уходит далеко в океан. Настил вздрагивает, когда волны особо сильно бьют в опорные сваи.  
Дайки насаживает наживку на крючок, рассматривая белые гребни, смотрит на часы. Может, всего часа два тут придется проторчать – сегодня действительно холодно, идиотов, вроде Кагами, набралось человек пять на весь пляж.  
Дайки размахивается и забрасывает удочку в воду.  
– Ты мне по-крупному должен, старик, – говорит он океану. – Так что с тебя улов.


	3. на ключ "тренажерный зал"

— Десять… одиннадцать…  
Кагами резко выдыхает каждый раз, как поднимает гантели над собой, и мелкие капли пота на плечах блестят, словно на рекламной фотографии.  
— Двенадцать… тринадцать…  
Когда руки с гантелями идут вниз, промокшая майка натягивается на груди и обтягивает соски так, что их немедленно хочется ущипнуть. Но если сделать так, можно получить этими самыми гантелями в лоб. Поэтому Дайки сдерживается. Он вообще само терпение последние пять минут, учитывая, что Кагами лежит спиной на скамье, широко расставив ноги.  
— Четырнадцать… пятнадцать… Фух, теперь растяжка и можно домой.  
Кагами бросает гантели на пол и начинает плавно подниматься, но не успевает завершить движение — Дайки уже рядом с ним, ставит колено между разведенных ног и толкает ладонью в грудь.  
— Ложись, — ухмыляется Дайки, — я тебе помогу с… хм, растяжкой.  
— Иди к черту, придурок! До дома потерпеть не можешь?  
От Кагами совершенно одуряюще пахнет. Кого-то другого запах пота может оттолкнуть, но для Дайки он прочно связан с двумя любимыми вещами — баскетболом и сексом. Обычное занятие Кагами — полтора часа, а Дайки после травмы нагрузки пока запрещены, поэтому целых полтора часа он лежал и вдыхал этот запах, и смотрел, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы, и черная майка облепляет тело... Так что нет, он совершенно точно не может потерпеть до дома.  
Дайки подхватывает правую ногу Кагами под коленом и плавно тянет вверх.  
— Начнем с задней поверхности бедра.  
Колено прижато к груди, и Дайки нависает над Кагами, рассматривая его красное лицо. Придурку идет злиться.  
— Что ты творишь? А если кто-нибудь сейчас зайдет!  
— Так в том и смысл. Тебя разве не возбуждает? Меня — еще как, — Дайки подмигивает.  
— Ты озабоченный идиот, — шипит Кагами и пытается вывернуться.  
Дайки наваливается на него, слизывает солоноватый пот с ключиц и теребит сосок пальцами сквозь влажную ткань футболки. Сосок мгновенно напрягается, а Кагами злится, но все равно прерывисто выдыхает и откидывает голову, открывая шею. Дайки проводит языком вдоль проступивших мышц от ямки между ключиц к уху, чувствуя, как колется короткая щетина. Запускает руки под футболку — ладони легко скользят по покрытой испариной коже.  
Кагами совсем уже было расслабляется под прикосновениями, но тут снаружи хлопает дверь.  
— Говорил же!  
На этот раз Кагами почти удается уйти — он соскальзывает со скамьи на пол, Дайки едва успевает навалиться ему на спину, заставляя прижаться к скамье грудью.  
— Это не к нам, не трусь, — шепчет Дайки Кагами в ухо, одновременно стягивая с того шорты с трусами. Если не поторопиться, Кагами начнет сопротивляться всерьез.  
Дайки раздвигает ягодицы Кагами и проводит языком между ними. Кагами вздрагивает всем телом и беспомощно выдыхает:  
— Сволочь…  
Дайки довольно улыбается про себя и старательно лижет сморщенную кожу вокруг ануса.  
— Давай… дома… ну что… ты делаешь… — прерывающимся шепотом тянет Кагами.  
Дайки погружает кончик языка в анус и лижет гладкие горячие стенки изнутри, и по телу Кагами проходит судорога, он тихо стонет, закрывает себе рот сгибом локтя и, похоже, уже совсем не думает о сопротивлении.  
Дайки вынужден сжать свой член у основания: так же как Кагами сносит голову от римминга, так его самого сводит с ума беспомощность Кагами. Это практически единственный способ заставить Кагами сдаться, отказаться от борьбы. И Дайки способен кончить только от одного ощущения податливого тела под своими ладонями.  
Он осторожно покусывает округлые ягодицы, нежно теребит мошонку, перебирает пальцами жесткие волосы в паху, а потом снова погружает язык в анус, на этот раз глубже, и Кагами выгибается и подается навстречу.  
От такой власти у Дайки кружится голова, жар в паху становится совершенно невыносимым.  
— Подержи, сам, — тихо просит он Кагами, но тот вряд ли слышит.  
И Дайки берет его руки и кладет на ягодицы, заставляя самому держать их раздвинутыми.  
Дайки начинает дрочить одной рукой себе, другой — Кагами, продолжая трахать его языком. Кагами кончает всего через несколько движений и в момент оргазма громко стонет — эхо от звука мечется в пустом зале и отражается от стен. Если бы в этот момент кто-нибудь проходил по коридору, наверняка бы услышал. От этой мысли адреналин выплескивается в и без того сумасшедший коктейль в крови, и Дайки тоже кончает, долго и сильно. Колени совершенно не держат, и следующие несколько минут он сидит на полу, прижимаясь лбом к ягодицам Кагами.  
И тем не менее в себя он приходит первым и еще долго гладит Кагами по спине. Наконец тот тоже начинает шевелиться, тоже сползает на пол и приваливается спиной к скамье.  
— Придурок, не мог до дома подождать, — ворчит Кагами, но в его голосе слышится слишком много удовлетворения. Дайки точно знает: ему слишком хорошо сейчас, чтобы сердиться по-настоящему. — Я теперь до душа не дойду.  
— Слабак, — усмехается Дайки. — Придется тебя понести. Как принцессу.  
— Ты встань сначала, — предлагает Кагами, копируя ухмылку.  
Дайки пытается оттолкнуться от пола, но руки и ноги все еще плохо слушают его. Признаваться Кагами в этом он не собирается, конечно.  
— Знаешь что, — говорит он, — я тут подумал, есть кое-что, что мы еще не пробовали в сексе.  
Кагами стонет:  
— Да мы всю камасутру от корки до корки… Что ты еще придумал?  
Дайки закидывает руку ему на плечи.  
— Давай просто полежим, обнявшись?


End file.
